epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Wiki Christmas - Day 5: Bambi vs Rudolph - Cyan's Rap Battles Christmas Special
Hello, everyone. And welcome to the Cyan's Rap Battles Christmas Special, and Wiki Christmas Day 5! Please read everybody else's first My original idea was going to be a praise battle between two singers otherwise not associated much with Christmas; Karen Carpenter and Stacey Solomon, but that idea never seemed like it'd go down well, and I had trouble writing it, so I chose to do this one instead. This battle pits Bambi, of the Disney film of the same name, against Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, to see which young deer was a bigger part of our collective childhoods. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas! Beat: Deep Forest 'The Battle' 'Bambi' (starts at 0:27) I’ve got nothing nice to say, but I’ll say it anyway This frozen failure of a fawn is about to get Sleigh-ed! You were right to be bullied, freak. You belong in a zoo! Take it, Flower! He can laugh and call you names...if he wants to... Your friends are all two-faced. Mine were loyal all my life! You should stop playing with your Jingle Bells and find a wife! Damn right, I have no chill! I spit so hot you’ll get scorched! The other eight reindeer are Santa’s pets but you’re just his torch! 'Rudolph' (starts at 0:45) What kind of dumbass mistakes a skunk for a nice smelling flower? I’m about to rain on your parade like a Little April Shower! You’re out of your element, buddy. You can’t even stand up on ice! None of your family can sprint on snow, and they paid the price! Watch me fly through the air like a bird or butterfly I mean what’s the difference? They’re the same thing, right? Wait, no. Looks like you really needed an education! If you’re the future king, your kingdom’s gonna suffer Stag-nation! 'Bambi' (starts at 1:03) I’m the Great Prince of the Forest! You work one night a year! I’ll Deck you until you’re “Rudolph the Black-Eyed Reindeer!” You help give toys and presents to the men who hunt our kin! You deserve to have a hunter’s cabin carpeted with your skin! These aren’t Reindeer Games, and you can’t hide in the grotto Try me and you’ll end up flat on your rump like Ronno! Your head's up in the clouds, but I’ll put you in the ground Just another bitch I’ll send packing like a pack of hounds 'Rudolph' (starts at 1:21) You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, And Comet, and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzen But I’m the most famous! You’re just jealous like the others! You better just “keep running!” And honor the last words of your mother Even Santa likes my red nose, so you should stop sneering Seeing as how you’re the blandest fawn since Flag from The Yearling People only remember you for your tragedy. The rest of the film’s a mystery Whereas both me and my story will forever go down in history! 'Poll' WHO WON? Bambi Rudolph Category:Blog posts